Mr Monk and the Great Monk FanFic Challenge 2
by Monk-O-Phile81
Summary: or Mr. Monk and the Window Display. This is a story for the Great Monk FanFic Challenge 2. I wrote it after one-thirty in the morning so it may not make sense. Monk/Natalie.


_Hi, it's me again. Haven't posted in awhile and couldn't sleep so I got on the Monk Message Board and found the Great Monk Fanfic Challenge and thought I'd give it a shot. In my defense, if this story doesn't make any sense or is completely horrible, it's after one thirty in the morning and I'm having a case of insomnia. Please keep that in mind and as always, review._

_Thanx,_

_81_

_P.S. I don't own Monk, but I'm sure you already knew that._

**Mr. Monk and the Window Display**

Another case, another day, at least that's what Adrian Monk thought it was when he reached the crime scene that morning. Though, now as he lay in his bed, sleeplessly recounting the day's events, it was far from 'just another day."

It had all started around ten o'clock that morning, just after he and Natalie had arrived at his apartment after leaving the case. Natalie had to go to Julie's school for a couple hours (something about a presentation or something) and Monk decided to go for a walk.

The case they had been given was exceptionally difficult, there were so many angles, he thought that some meter counting might clear his head. (besides, all the cleaning was done at his house.) What was supposed to be a harmless little walk, turned out to be one of the most important events of his life.

He began walking, he wasn't sure where he was going he was just walking, when he happened upon a shop window with a crooked sign. He couldn't let it go, it would be bad for tourism after all, so he went inside to fix it.

"um, excuse me," he got the shop owner's attention, "I'd like to look at an item in your window case."

"Of course, of course. I'll be with you in a moment." he grabbed a set of keys and hurried to the window. "which item are you looking for?"

"The, um, the turquoise bracelet." the man opened the case and pulled out the bracelet, Monk looked at it for a moment, then spoke,

"Um, excuse me, may I?"

"sure." the shop keeper assumed he wanted to try it on and got it ready, but Monk closed in on the crooked sign and fixed it, and that's when he saw it, the ring Natalie had been staring at for three weeks. He didn't know what possessed him to, but he then asked the clerk a question.

"Could I see that ring?" he pointed to it. The shop keeper put the bracelet back and pulled out the ring, by now he was a bit annoyed with Monk.

"This one?"

"Ah, yes" Monk examined it, it was the perfect size. "I'll take it!" he paid for it and took the little black velvet box home. As he walked towards Pine sty. he passed a flower shop and gourmet food market, side by side, and decided he'd make dinner, then give Natalie the ring. He was now loaded down with several bags as he headed for home.

The phone rang several times before he got an answer.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Monk, it took a bit longer than planned, but I'm on my way."

"Oh, don't worry about coming over right now, I've uh, I mean I'm waxing the floor. So you can come by around six o'clock, Ok?"

"Um. O.k." she said hesitantly, this was very unlike her boss to let her have an afternoon off, especially when they were working on a case. "I guess I'll be there at six."

"good." was all he said before he hung up.

"Mr. Monk?" Natalie called as she entered his apartment, promptly at six o'clock. "Mr. Monk?"

"Wait in the dinning room, I'll be in in a minute." he called in answer. She was shocked when she entered the dining room, the table was set with flowers, wine glasses, and candles. She first thought it was secretary's day, but that was last month. Monk wandered in with a pan of chicken, fresh from the oven. He set it down and began serving it. Throughout the whole dinner, Natalie was silent, this didn't bother Adrian too much, for it gave him time to think about how he would present the ring. Once dinner was over and the dishes washed he told Natalie to wait in the living room, he had a surprise for her.

When he walked into the room he found her at the mantle admiring it's contents. As he approached he was so nervous he dropped the item he was holding, as he bent down to pick it up Natalie turned to him, she was shocked to see he held a velvet ring box.

"Oh my god." she gasped, this was so unexpected, Adrian Monk just offered her a ring? She took the box and opened it, it was a diamond engagement ring. Before she could think, she flung her arms around him and squealed "yes, Mr. Monk, yes." she kissed him on the cheek. "I-I can't believe this, I mean, we've known each other for four years now, but this is so sudden…we haven't even dated yet. But I guess it makes sense, we're with each other constantly, we know everything about each other, but still, I never expected this from you." her eyes were tearing and she was talking 90miles an hour, but she couldn't help it, that's how fast her brain was going. She kissed him once again, but this time on the lips. " I hate to end the evening now, but I have to get Julie from the movies" she said as she realized the time. She shut the door then leaned her head against it, she couldn't believe it, Adrian Monk had just proposed.

He stood in his living room in shock, he wasn't sure what had happened. One minute he was leaning down to pick up Natalie's gift, the next Natalie was talking about dating and something making sense, AND she had kissed him, on the lips…and he didn't have the urge to wipe it off!

_Author's Note: Again, if this completely sux, I'm sorry, it's after one-thirty in the morning, and I can't sleep. I'll fix it later._

_81_


End file.
